First
by IzzytheGreat14
Summary: A series of drabbles that describe Phinbella firsts.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me if I'm any good!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

It was the first day of the first class of 9th grade.

Phineas and Isabella walked into their first class.

Mrs. Brown, the teacher, called everyone to order when the bell rang.

"All right, I'm going to point to you, and you're going to tell me your name, because PowerSchool is down. So, here we go."

She pointed to Baljeet.

"Baljeet Rai," he said.

She told him where to sit.

Finally she got to Phineas.

"Phineas Flynn, ma'am," he said.

She motioned to a seat, then pointed to Isabella.

"Isabella Flynn," she said.

Phineas blinked, surprised.

"I mean, Garcia-Shapiro."

Awkward!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm ba-ack! Did ya miss me?**

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry! I feel bad about not updating.**

**I've been so busy!**

**Anyways, reviews.**

**WordNerb93: Phew. I'll keep going.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks.**

**MeWantACookie: Well, maybe I know you….**

**EdinaC: I know, I know.**

**NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt: Ummm, thanks, I think?**

**Kyia-Denae: Thanks.**

**Now, onto the next drabble! Just so you know, they are still in their English class.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Isabella stared at the piece of paper. She couldn't believe it.

She only had one hundred words.

One hundred words to describe Phineas?

Sweet, gentle, optimistic, kind, _cute_ Phineas Flynn?

She glanced over at him. As she watched, he counted his words and added three more.

Hmmm…she'd have to add smart to the list.

And funny, and sweet, and…did she say cute?

She glanced at the clock. She only had eleven minutes left! She had to hurry.  
But she had an idea. She picked up her pencil and started to write.

_Phineas Flynn is my best friend…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. More First. Finally.**

**Haha, those are all capitals.**

**And just to clear up some confusion, that last drabble was their first English assignment. They were supposed to describe someone who inspired them, in one hundred words. So I don't know what Phineas was writing about. Could have been Ferb.**

**But here's their first meeting.**

**Oh, right! Reviews!**

**WordNerb93: I don't know. Make it up. I'm done with English class.**

**FerbFlecher151: Fulfilling request…**

**Atalus: See above.**

**Phinbellafan2298: You, too.**

**Lichylichy: And you. And yes, she can.**

**Okay. _Now _their first meeting.**

School was out.

And Isabella was daydreaming.

Her mind went back to her first meeting with Phineas.

She'd been five at the time, and new. She'd also been very shy.

She had been nervously sitting on the swing.

Phineas had come up to her and said, "Hi. What are you afraid of?"

She'd laughed shyly. "People. I'm new."

He'd frowned at her. "They're not scary," he'd insisted.

"I guess not," she remembered admitting.

"This is Ferb," he'd said, "and Milly, and Django, and Buford…"

Oh, how she loved him. He wasn't afraid of anything.

She laughed again. Especially not people!

**And if you have any questions, PM me.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, just a quick one…First Fight, anyone?**

**Reviews! Don't worry, I didn't forget.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks. Ok.**

**Sonicboy678: More coming!**

**D. T. Guthary: Thanks.**

**WordNerb93: Well, it's not official. (God forbid they take it down for copyright infringement.**

**Guest: Thanks! (again.)**

**Okay. Down to business.**

"Oh yeah! Well, I guess I'll just leave, then!"

Isabella's voice rang out, startling Ferb, who was involuntarily listening.

From what he could gather, Phineas was being overprotective again.

Isabella had recently started dating a boy named Dave.

Phineas didn't like him.

Isabella flounced out of Phineas's room and down the stairs.

But before she could open the door, Phineas called, "Wait!"

He scrambled quickly down the stairs, grabbing Isabella's wrist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," he pleaded.

Isabella studied his face before throwing her arms around Phineas's neck.

"Oh, Phineas! Neither did I!"

And their fight was ended.

**Voila! One hundred more words!**

**As before, PM me with any questions.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to the drabbles.**

** I can't decide what to do for my next story. I've got a few ideas though. How does Isabella being possessed by an alien sound? I've already written a bit of that.**

**Anyways, reviews.**

**WordNerb93: Yeah. That's why I provided the end quickly. That and the fact that I only had one hundred words.**

**sonicboy678: Yeah, Ferb wasn't really involved. He just couldn't help hearing the fight. **

**D. : Thanks. I'll keep going, then.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks. I will.**

**eBurst: Thanks. I don't know how good I really am, I just try to write what I visualize.**

**E.L.A: Okay. I'll think about that. Thanks so much!**

**Skychan11: I totally agree. We'll have to knock some sense into that boy.**

**Guest: Did I ever promise romance? I don't think so. *in background* SHUT UP! *in foreground* Sorry. Sarcastic side again. I guess the word Phinbella kind of designates romance. But really, I didn't say they would be romantic!**

**Okay. To the drabble!**

School was horrible.

The DanvilleHigh School had been rebuilt, causing everyone to be lost.

Isabella was almost ready to burst into tears.

She was late for seven of her eight new classes. The bell was finally about to ring, signaling the end of school.

When it did, she slowly trudged to her locker.

She heard a familiar voice say, "Hey. What's up?"

She turned, trying to smile but failing.

"You look like you could use a hug," Phineas told her.

Before she could say anything, he hugged her.

"My day just got better," she told him, and finally smiled.

**If you have any requests, PM me, and I'll try to do it. **

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**


	6. Chapter 6

**The controversial first kiss is mine to write!**

**Well, I've decided not to answer reviews on the drabbles. Takes too many words and overshadows the thing.**

**My apologies to D. T. Guthary. I didn't mean to get rid of the rest of your name.**

**And check out my profile for a poll on which story I should do next, okay? Okay. Thanks.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Phineas and Isabella were sitting side by side at their senior prom.

Isabella wore a red dress. Phineas wore a tux with red underneath.

A slow song started.

"Let's dance," Phineas said. Isabella nodded.

They went out on the dance floor.

He held her close as they swayed to the music.

"Hey, Izzy, could I try something?" Phineas asked.

She nodded. He leaned down and kissed her.

It was a sweet but passionate kiss. She kissed back eagerly.

It seemed to last forever. It ended too soon.

Isabella sighed.

Phineas smiled. "I love you, Isabella."

"Love you, too," she beamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. More drabbles.**

**Credit for the idea goes to WordNerb93! Thanks so much! *blows kiss***

**Anyway, FIRST DATE! AAAAH!**

**Read on!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

18-year-old Isabella leaned against the railing of the small boat floating down the Amazon River.

She was on a date with 19-year-old Phineas. The first one, to be exact.

He was chattering on about everything and nothing.

"Phineas? I don't mean to complain, but how much longer?" she interrupted.

"An hour, then a few minutes to get home using Candace's GPS phone," he told her.

She swatted another mosquito and sighed.

"Phin? Next time, let's just to the movies, okay?" she asked him

He smiled. "Okay. We'll do that, okay?"

"That sounds perfect, love," she told him, and he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. This is the last First I could come up with.**

**There was first day, assignment, meeting, fight, hug, kiss, and date. This is first child.**

**Did I miss anything? **

**PM me if you think of anything. I'm putting it as complete for now, but I may add.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Isabella screamed.

"Good. Now push, Isabella," Dr. Stacy Hirano told her.

She did, and felt a surge of relief. The worst was over. It was out, finally.

"It's a girl," the nurse, Candace, proclaimed, then muttered, "This is weird. My little brother's kid."

The brother smiled. "Her name's Marie."

"Thank you, Phineas. Middle name?"

"Angel," Isabella interjected.

"Okay, here she is," Stacy said.

Marie Angel Flynn was placed in her mother's arms.

Phineas leaned over Isabella's shoulder to see their daughter.

The baby opened her eyes and almost seemed to smile.

"Welcome to the world, little one," Isabella whispered tenderly.


End file.
